


Mercy

by kerys



Series: Big Damn Verse: Ficlets [6]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerys/pseuds/kerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Alliance patroller tries to talk down a perp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

“C’mon now, hon, just put the gun down,” Mercedes kept her own weapon trained on the man’s chest as he pointed his at her head. “I see your finger so much as quiver, I’m gonna have t’shootcha. You may get your shot off, you may not. You may even hit me, you may not. Will it be that much comfort to a dead man, either way? Just put the gun down. You come in, give a statement, get a warm meal. And they always look with a kinder eye on a man that turns himself in.”

He watched her with dead eyes, not responding to a word she said, but his arms were getting tired, shaking and sinking lower one fraction of an inch at a time.

“C’mon. We’re both getting’ tired here. Tired people make stupid mistakes. You wanna make a stupid mistake? You want me to, with my weapon pointed at your heart? Paperwork is a whore if I go an’ kill a man. With you dead an’ me stuck in the red tape for a week, we both lose.  One of my crew shows up with your gun pointed at me, they’re just gonna shoot. They won’t give a hump what’s goin’ on. And they’ll give me 狗屎 ‘bout not doing it myself.” Her arms were beginning to burn and she gritted her teeth to keep from trembling. “Just put the gun down.”

He jerked his weapon back up to her face and she pulled the trigger.

 


End file.
